Leave Out All the Rest
by CorellianRose
Summary: He was angry. He wanted him back. Zeth. His head told him to do it. Hit the buttom. They deserve it. Show them who you are. It was screaming in his head. His fist hit the button and the world exploded around him. Kyp Durron songfic


Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to George Lucas

The song text belongs to Linkin Park.

Timeframe: One day after the NJO, without any DN or legacy crisis.

Characters: Kyp Durron, Kyp's Lady

Big Thanks to Ceillean for giving me this song and for betaing the whole thing later!

_i -- past_  
**b -- song text**

* * *

**Leave Out All the Rest**

He stood there. Watching the rain falling down.  
Waiting.  
His hair and cloak dripping wet he starred at the dark clouds.  
How symbolic.  
He buried his face in his hands.  
Why was he even here?  
He knew it. It was for nothing.  
Like everything.  
Like his life.  
Maybe he would be lucky.  
Maybe it would find an end here.  
He could make it end.  
Finally.

Images rushed through his mind.  
Images he wanted to forget, had wanted to eliminate for such a long time.  
His parents, laughing, caring.  
Fighting for a better world.  
They had lost their fight.  
As he lost his, now.  
His brother, strong, protecting him.  
He had been gone for a long time.  
Like everyone.  
Not that he couldn't understand them.  
It was him after all.  
A murderer, a killer.  
He was Kyp Durron.

He remembered that terrible night.  
Again and again he saw this nightmare that was his life.

_It was a wonderful evening.  
The whole day he and Zeth argued about a national sport team.  
They laughed together and fought together.  
His mum made a wonderful dinner, his favorite one.  
They laid on the sofas in the evening.  
Together, a happy family.  
Nothing would be able to destroy them._

His eyes darkened.  
Or that was what they had thought.

_In the middle of the night he woke up from a bad dream.  
Or maybe a vision.  
Seconds later there were voices outside, the door burst open.  
It hadn't even been locked.  
Like in trance he ran downstairs, shortly followed by the rest of the family.  
There, all his fears became true.  
The imperials stood in their house.  
In his parents' house.  
He couldn't move.  
He didn't believe.  
He heard voices, shouting.  
But the words didn't reach his ears.  
Something blue suddenly.  
Then, his parents fell down.  
His father, his face a frightended grimace.  
His mother hit the floor.  
Tears ran down his face.  
Zeth's screaming voice filled the room.  
Another blue flash.  
Zeth collapsed on the floor.  
A nightmare.  
He was dreaming.  
It was just a nightmare.  
He sank to the floor next to his mother.  
More tears dropped to the ground.  
A dream, it was just a dream.  
Make it stop.  
Make the nightmare stop.  
Everything went black._

He hadn't been able to stop them.  
He had been a little child.  
He had been weak.  
He still was weak.

_When he woke up his new life began.  
His new nightmare.  
They were a family after all.  
Until that day._

Don't.  
Don't remember.

_He was there.  
His parents on the floor, their eyes cold.  
Like their bodies soon.  
He watched.  
No tear escaped.  
There wasn't one left._

The years that followed had been bad.  
Back then he had thought it couldn't be worse.  
Little he had known what would follow.

_He thought this was the end.  
The end of his nightmare.  
Han brought the change.  
A chance for a new life.  
He tried.  
Kun destroyed his new luck.  
And brought a new nightmare.  
Or maybe it was him.  
It was his fault._

All he ever wanted had been a family.  
Han could have been this family.  
But he had been blind.

_He was angry.  
He wanted him back.  
Zeth.  
Noone understood.  
Nobody could understand.  
He had to save him.  
Noone would help him.  
They didn't care.  
They didn't listen.  
His head told him to do it.  
'Hit the buttom'  
'They deserve it'  
'Show them who you are'  
It was screaming in his head.  
His fist hit the button and the world exploded around him._

**I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared**

_It was Han who saved him.  
Again.  
He brought him back.  
And showed him the light.  
Showed him what he had done.  
He believed in him.  
More then he did.  
More than he deserved.  
The only one.  
Again he destroyed the nightmare.  
And gave him a life.  
He didn't deserve that life._

He had woken up that day.  
Had seen the world again.

But he was a murderer.  
A killer.  
The world was too good for him.

**After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here**

**So if you're asking me  
I want you to know**

_He derserved to die.  
Like all the people he killed.  
He wasn't worth to live.  
He didn't understand.  
He could return.  
How could Luke welcome him.  
How was he able to smile at him.  
'I want to be a Jedi'_

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

**And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory**

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

How had he been able to live.  
After everything he did.

_He saw it in their faces.  
They all thought the same.  
What he thought.  
They looked at him with horror in their eyes.  
They treated him like he was a monster.  
Another thing they were right about.  
He was a monster.  
He did his best.  
That was what he wanted to believe.  
His name became famous.  
His name became feared  
In a way he had never thought of.  
A way he had never wanted..  
Kyp Durron, mass-murderer.  
What a nice association._

**Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made**

_This time it was different.  
The nightmare didn't stop.  
No morning passed without regrets.  
No day without the painful knowledge of what he had done.  
No night without a few tears.  
Everything he wanted was to forget.  
To forget the pain.  
A pain that was his own fault._

Water and tears ran down his face.  
It had always been his fault.  
Like it was his fault now.  
He had destroyed everything.  
And everyone.  
_  
But Kyp Durron was strong.  
He wasn't weak.  
Kyp Durron didn't show emotions.  
An arrogant, self-believing Jedi Knight.  
Nothing else._

Nobody had seen his feelings, his pain.  
Only this one person.

**I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you**

**So if you're asking me  
I want you to know**

All he wanted was to believe.  
To believe in himself.  
He didn't want to wait anymore.  
He wanted to go on.  
Or to stop.

_His live went on.  
Ever so slowly the nightmare disappeared.  
He had a life.  
He had friends.  
His life had a sense.  
He wanted it to have a sense.  
How could he live wothout it?  
The war came.  
A new nightmare.  
A different nightmare.  
Everyone left.  
The fight continued.  
It told him what to do.  
What was left after all?  
No more fighting.  
What was the reason to be there?_

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

He had tried.  
Had tried to forget.  
Had tried to live his life.  
But how could he forget?  
Nobody was there.  
Noone showed him what he could do.  
To forget.

_What was he doing?  
One council meeting after another.  
This wasn't him.  
He wanted to be somewhere else.  
At a place where he could help.  
Or fight.  
Where he could do something to forget_.

**Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well**

_One day he would heal.  
He would heal and be happy.  
He had to.  
He looked for that someone.  
Somebody who could be there.  
Somebody who could help him.  
Who would heal him._

Thunder.  
Loud and stormy.  
What had he thought.  
He had been a fool.  
A fool to believe someone could help him.  
Kyp Durron.  
A fool to belive somebody would stay.  
They had all left one day.  
To leave him alone.  
He could save them.  
But they couldn't save him.  
It was too late.  
**  
Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are**

_  
The unbelievable happend.  
Someone came.  
A wonder he had thought would nave come.  
Someone stayed.  
A person like noone else.  
A person that believed in him.  
Somebody who tried.  
Tried to heal him.  
And to save him._

But she had left in the end.  
Like everyone did.  
It was his fault.  
She was gone because of him.  
She had been the one to stay.  
Until he had told her to go.  
One time too often.  
Now again there was nobody.  
He was alone.  
Like always.

**When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed**

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Why did he still believe?  
Why did he still have hope?  
That she would come back.  
He had hurt her so much.  
There was no chance.  
He didn't want it.  
Didn't want the nightmare to start again.  
She had brought back his life.  
A better life than before.  
But now it had returned.  
The nightmare.  
His hell.  
He had had his chance.  
Now, it was over.  
Noone was left.  
Nobody to save him.  
He couldn't save himself.  
The rain still fell.  
The storm loud.  
He was alone.

**Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well**

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

He had to go.  
He had to sleep.  
'Kyp?'  
A silent voice.  
Slowly, he turned around.  
His eyes filled with tears and his body wet.  
There she stood.  
An angel to him.  
His saver.  
His love.  
He couldn't move.  
This wasn't real.  
This couldn't be real.  
He was dreaming.  
She walked towards him.  
'Kyp?'  
Only a few inches between them..  
Her wonderful smell reached his nose.  
Her wonderful voice filled his ear.  
So real.  
Her long arms wrapped around him.  
Her warm lips crushing his.  
Her body against his.  
'You are not alone, Kyp.'  
'I will never leave you again'

* * *

R&R please!


End file.
